Collateral Damage
by darveyscactus
Summary: Thomas agrees to remain a client at the firm to help Harvey and Donna save face with Faye - but backs out at the 11th hour because of his lingering feelings for Donna (an addition to the Thomas/Harvey and Thomas/Donna scenes in 9.02)


**This quick one-shot popped into my head after the Thomas/Harvey and Thomas/Donna scenes in 9.02. It's not much, but adds a bit of detail to those moments - hope you enjoy~**

* * *

He turned out of her office after sneaking one last, longing look at her. She really was beautiful - that red hair striking against her porcelain skin and delicate features and a smile that made his heart skip a beat when it reached the corners of her eyes.

Unsigned engagement letter in hand, he moved through the corridors towards Harvey's office. He hated that he was about to go back on his word, but after seeing her, he couldn't bring himself to keep it. It'd barely been a month, but their exchange in her office confirmed what he'd started to realize during their last phone call - he was already a little bit in love with her. And watching her from afar, seeing someone else make her smile the way he was just getting used to doing, would be too damn hard. He hated it, but he needed a clean break.

Ethics hearing aside, it wasn't anyone's fault. And that's what made it hurt more; her heart already belonged to someone else when they started. If he'd known that, he'd like to think he wouldn't have pursued her, but he wasn't sure. Because she was something extraordinary, and a little bit of her time was surely better than nothing at all.

Perhaps everything that'd happened was a blessing in disguise, because he was starting to understand that she'd loved Harvey for years. Something like this was bound to happen, and the pain he was feeling now was nothing compared to what he knew he'd feel if it happened six months, or a year down the road. She deserved happiness and if he couldn't be the one to give it to her, ensuring that he wasn't a complicating factor was the next best thing.

He found Harvey sitting at his desk, no doubt knee deep in complications that had arisen since Faye's arrival at the firm - the same arrival that prompted Harvey to come to him in the first place. He'd had limited interactions with him over the years, but he'd always admired the man's ambition and work ethic. And personal matters aside, it was evident that'd he do whatever necessary to protect his firm, and the people that brought it to life, and for that, Thomas had to respect him.

He rapped his knuckles lightly against the glass of the open door, which drew Harvey's attention from his paperwork.

"Thomas, hi. Thanks for stopping by," he said, nodding and inviting the other man to enter his office.

"About our conversation yesterday," he started, realizing he wasn't quite sure how best to say what needed to be said.

"Donna said she drafted an engagement letter," Harvey said, jumping in to fill the silence, "is that it?" he asked, gesturing to the paper in Thomas' hand.

"It is," he paused, "but I can't sign it," he admitted, turning the document over and sliding it onto Harvey's desk.

Harvey's first instinct was to lash out at the man and call him out for the complete 180 he'd made since their conversation the previous day but he knew, especially given the circumstances, that such a reaction would be counterproductive, so he took a breath before speaking.

"Can I ask why?"

"You were right," Thomas started to explain, "your firm has always done right by me, and Louis especially has been a great partner but -," he paused, taking a breath and looking at the man opposite him.

"It's personal," Harvey offered, finishing his thought.

"It is," he admitted with a small smile.

"I understand," Harvey replied.

"You do?"

"I do," he agreed, "professionally, I don't agree, but personally - if the tables were turned - I'd probably be here making the same decision you just did," Harvey explained.

"Thanks, Harvey," he said sincerely, grateful he didn't have to fully explain his decision.

"Thanks for trying Thomas," Harvey replied, grateful that the man had at least considered coming back, and that he was upfront with his decision to leave.

"Take care of her, Harvey," Thomas said, offering a handshake across the desk, which Harvey accepted.

"You have my word," he replied.

As Thomas turned to go, Harvey couldn't help but empathize with the man, because he knew what it felt like to lose her. His loss was temporary, but it very well could have been forever. And he was lucky enough to have her now, and he made a promise right then and there - to himself, to her, and even to Thomas - to make sure she felt his love, even in the smallest of ways, each and every day.

* * *

Hours later, Donna came bounding into his office, ready to recount yet another ridiculous conversation shared with Louis.

"You are not going to _believe_ what Louis just tried -"

"Thomas backed out, Donna" he breathed, interrupting her and suddenly shifting the vibe of their conversation from lighthearted to serious.

"What?" she asked, taken aback by what he just said.

"He said he thought he could handle it, but he couldn't," he explained with a deflated sigh.

"Harvey," she paused, taking a seat across from him, "I told Faye he was signing with us, this means that he's going to -"

"I know what it means," he interrupted, "she's going to want to go back to interviewing him."

"No, she won't," she paused, taking a deep breath and thinking rationally about the situation, "because I'm going to tell her the truth."

"And what's the truth?" he asked, interested to hear what she was planning to say.

"That he left because of the hearing," she started to explain, "but he's not coming back because of me," she finished with a sad sigh.

By her admission, he could tell she'd seen the same sadness in Thomas he'd seen when he'd been in his office, but that didn't surprise him. He was more focused on the fact that she seemed to feel guilty for causing that sadness.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping she'd continue.

"I hurt him," she replied matter-of-factly, "we both knew it was basically over before the hearing, and that was hard enough," she admitted, "but now that he knows -" she paused, but gestured between the two of them, hoping he'd connect the dots.

"I get it," he said, assuring her they were on the same page.

"And I'm so happy now," she continued, flashing him a genuine smile, "but he's not. And a part of me feels responsible for that," she paused, taking a breath. "He's a good man, Harvey - he doesn't deserve to be someone's second choice."

"No one does," he agreed, "but you did the right thing," he offered. "You were honest with him, and you didn't throw your happiness back at him."

"Thanks, Harvey," she said, her smile growing wider at his words.

"Do you ever think about," he paused, not sure he wanted to finish his sentence and bring her down again.

"Think about what?" she asked, gently encouraging him to continue.

"All the collateral damage we caused," he finished.

She paused, taken aback but not all too surprised by his words. Because she had thought about it before - previous moments of frustration at her and Harvey's inability to articulate their feelings that sometimes made her question whether it was worth it to try with anyone else, because she always ended up hurting everyone involved when it inevitably didn't work out.

They shared an understanding smile that came with their ability to communicate without words, just glances. She nodded in agreement, which encouraged him to keep talking.

"Scottie, Mark, Mitchell," he paused, "Paula - none of them deserved the ending they got."

"Well, Paula did a little bit," she retorted, tipping her head to one side, which made him roll his eyes as he found himself agreeing with her.

"But _Thomas _is a good man," he continued, "and one day, he'll find someone who makes him as happy as you make me," he finished, angling his body closer to hers across his desk as a matching smile spread across his face.

"When did you get so mushy?" she sassed.

"I had some extra time," he replied with a shrug, "finished saving Metropolis ahead of schedule today."

She didn't reply with words, but rather an eye roll and a small shake of her head - body language he'd long understood to mean _you're an idiot_. But the smile was a new addition - one he'd soon come to learn meant _but I love you anyways_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little thing and as always, thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you're so inclined :)**


End file.
